Many user interfaces may utilize a context menu to provide a set of options relating to the current state or context of an application or operation system (e.g., choices relating to a selected item in the user interface). The context menu may be accessed when the user clicks on the right button of a mouse. In certain situations, the context menu may not be accessed by clicking the right mouse button. For example, right click to access the context menu may be disabled for security purposes, or may not be available, e.g., as in web user interfaces.